


Your Fault

by dorkyduckling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Like really really angry, Not good if you don't wanna see that, Skye is angry at Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz was the reason Jemma was gone. It was his fault the door was open and the rock got Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I REWATCHED the Fitzsimmoms date talk thing and I realized he was the one who accidentally opened the container. Soooooo I then got the idea for this.....

"Hey, have you seen Jemma?" Skye poked her head through the doorway. Fitz had his nose buried in his tablet and he was the only one in the room. She'd just gotten back with Coulson, the blue folder tucked under her arm. 

"Not since I left her in the lab." Fitz didn't look up from whatever he was doing. 

"Okay." Skye rolled her eyes and headed towards the lab. Jemma had a habit of working too hard. She wasn't sure why she hadn't checked there first. It was probably because deep down she was still weary of the Kree rock. Avoiding it seemed like the logical plan. Except Jemma was with it and considering how little they'd actually seen other lately, it was worth it. It did occur to Skye they hadn't seen each other since it all went to hell at Afterlife. She really needed to fix that.

"Jemma?" Skye called out, stepping into the room. She glanced around before her eyes fell on an alarming sight. Her heart jumped into her throat as she pressed her back up against the door. The clear, glass door to the container holding the Kree rock was wide open. Jemma was nowhere to be found, which alarmed Skye even more. She crept out of the room and took off running, yelling for help. Her first goal was to get the CCTV footage and find out exactly what happened. Mack could probably help her and he might have been visiting Bobbi, if he hadn't left yet. 

"Skye what's going on?" Fitz stepped out of the room Skye had just found him in. 

"The door the Kree thing, it was open and Jemma's not there." Skye said quickly before moving on her way. She should call Coulson, he needed to know what was going on, but first she needed to make sure Jemma was alright.

She wasn't, the CCTV footage showed just that. 

The door was open and Jemma had gone to shut it, the Kree rock taking full advantage of the fact. It had dragged Jemma screaming into the case with her. The oozing black goop engulfed her before it solidified again.

"Th-This isn't happening!" Fitz whined, his hands moving to his head. Mack was sitting stony faced next to Skye as his eyes scanned the footage. Coulson was standing behind him trying to pick up his own clues. 

"Why was the door open to begin with?" Coulson asked, peering at the image. Mack rewound it until Coulson told him to stop. Jemma and Fitz were talking about something. Fitz was leaning on the case and then......

Fitz had accidentally opened the case.

"Wh-?" Fitz didn't get a chance to finish his question. Skye blood ran cold and she lurched from her chair. She pinned Fitz up against the wall by his throat and squeezed as hard as she could. 

"It's your fault! You idiot! How could you be so stupid, Fitz? You're a scientist and you should know better. That-That....That thing ate Jemma! And it's your fault." Skye yelled, her fingers tightening around Fitz's throat. Mack yanked her back and took her into his arms. He enveloped her in a kind of bear hug to keep her from being able to move. Skye broke down crying, fighting against Mack's arms. "Why?" She whimpered the question, repeating it over and over. 

"I-I..d-didn't know. I didn't realize I hit the release m-m-mech-anism." Fitz stuttered, rubbing at his neck. Skye was right, it was his fault. He was a bumbling fool who couldn't do anything right.

"It was an accident, Fitz." Coulson out a reassuring hand on Fitz's shoulder. 

"Coulson's right, you couldn't have known. Skye's just hurting and angry." Mack kept a tight grip on the woman. Skye was still fighting and not listening to anything anyone else was saying. 

"Why do I lose everyone I love?" If Mack and the others weren't standing right there, they might not have heard Skye's soft question. It was said in a whisper, just barely loud enough to be heard. Fitz's stomach lurched. 

Oh.

Fitz wasn't the only one with feelings for the tiny scientist, he could see it written all over Skye's face as she stopped fighting. Every ounce of fight left her body at once and she slumped in Mack's arms. Mack pulls her up and loosened his grip.

"I'm going to help you get her back, Skye." Fitz promised, trying to make eye contact with Skye. 

"You better, because if she's dead I'll kill you myself." Skye whispered, the look in her eyes conveying the true severity of her emotions. Fitz didn't doubt her, nor did he blame her. 

If they couldn't get Jemma back then he'd let her.


End file.
